Oh, What You Do to Me?
by Luuuu.Cullen
Summary: Bella es hija adoptiva, junto con su hermana June, de la Familia Cullen, pero a los 13 fue a estudiar a una Secundaria de Música. ¿Qué sucederá luego de muchos años de no ver a su querida Familia? Por favor comenten si debo subir Beautiful de vuelta!
1. Regreso a casa

**LEER POR FAVOR! LEER POR FAVOR ¡ LEER POR FAVOR!**

**Nota: Lamento muchísimo haber tenido que borrar mi otro fic BEAUTIFUL, ya que un lector en un comentario me dijo que mandaría un mensaje a los administradores para que ellos decidan si había que borrarla o no, ya que está contra las reglas de fanfiction subir un fic de Personajes Famosos o artistas. La verdad que me siento realmente mal por haber tenido que borrarla, por eso les pido que me apoyen (Sólo si gustan) con este nuevo Fic, ya que comencé a escribir sobre Twilight, así que les pido opiniones :) Desde ya, amo a todas las lectoras que me siguieron con el otro fic, y nada. Nos seguiremos leyendo. Un beso grande para todos.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de la historia creada por Stephenie, yo sólo inventé la trama de este fic. Aviso: Son todos HUMANOS.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me levante con un extraño dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior no había podido dormir muy bien que digamos. Me encontraba un tanto nerviosa. Acababa de terminar la secundaria y debía irme a la casa de los Cullen, mi familia adoptiva.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen me adoptaron cuando yo solo tenía 2 años, junto a mi hermana mayor June. Nuestros padres, Reneé y Charlie Swan, habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, y June y yo habíamos quedado ilesas.

Nos habían llevado a un orfanato, donde nos cuidaron muy bien, según me contaron, y luego los Cullen nos adoptaron. Nos llevaron a vivir a Forks, un pueblito en la península de Olimpic, muy lluvioso y pequeño. Recuerdo que cuando era chica, al llegar a Forks, pensé que habíamos llegado a otro planeta, ya que todo era tan verde.

Pero Carlisle y Esme no estaban solos. Tenían otros 5 hijos adoptivos: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward.

Los cinco fueron muy buenos con nosotras durante nuestra niñez, ya que a los 13 años mis padres me mandaron a un colegio en Phoenix, donde pude estudiar música, que es mi pasión en la vida. June se quedó junto con Alice, estudiando en un Colegio de Diseño de Indumentaria. Rosalie estudió en un prestigioso colegio y tomó muchas clases de mecánica. Algo que a ella le apasiona.

Alice es una muchacha muy menuda, pequeñita, delgada, con un cabello color negro intenso, y cada mechón de su cabello sale disparado para cualquier sitio. Es muy hermosa, con su piel pálida que contrasta con su cabello oscuro. Ella es un tanto, hiperactiva pero es muy buena y alegre.

Jasper es alto, musculoso, con un cabello color miel. Es un tanto reservado pero siempre me lleve bien con él, ya que parece que consigue calmarte con cada frase que dice. Tiene unos increíbles ojos azules. Siempre tuve la sensación de que entre Alice y Jasper algo ocurría. Quiero decir, la manera en que ellos se veían era algo digno de una historia de amor.

Emmett es un chico enorme. Tiene muchos músculos, y creo que es la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. Tiene el cabello color oscuro y rizado. Es muy divertido también. Es una de las pocas personas que puede sacarme de un mal día con solo decir algo chistoso.

Rosalie es una rubia escultural. Es hermosa, con lo pálida que es, pero a veces me hace recordar a una de esas muchachas que salen en las revistas de trajes de baños. Es sumamente orgullosa, igualmente. Pero es una hermana increíble.

Edward es alto, delgado, y con un aspecto un tanto desgarbado, pero es tan musculoso como Jasper. Su cabello es de color bronce, y tiene reflejos cobrizos. Sus ojos son de un increíble color verde esmeralda. Es muy callado, y tímido. No hablo mucho con él, pero esto también se debe a que de chica siempre sentí una extraña atracción hacia él.

Todos ellos son más grandes que yo. Alice y Edward tienen 19 años, y Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper tienen 20 años. June tiene también 19 años, mientras que yo solo tengo 16 años.

Al estar al lado de ellos, yo me sentía una extraña en la familia, ya que cada uno de ellos tiene una increíble belleza y personalidad, y yo solo soy una chica normal. Mi pelo es de color castaño oscuro, largo y un poco ondulado. Mis ojos son de color chocolate. Soy muy pálida, por la sangre albina de mi madre biológica, y soy flaca como un palo. No tengo ninguna curva. Soy simplemente una adolescente común y corriente. Al estar con ellos desentono, y se nota muchísimo.

Todos me caen muy bien, o eso era antes cuando me acuerdo que jugábamos en el jardín. Pero ahora han pasado muchos años desde que me fui de casa, y cada uno de nosotros siguió su camino para luego poder estudiar lo que quisiéramos. Hace muchísimos años que no nos encontramos todos juntos, por así decirlo. Cuando yo volvía a casa, o June y Alice no estaban, o Edward tampoco. Jasper y Emmett siguieron estudiando en la Secundaria de Forks.

Y ahora volvía a mi antiguo hogar, para poder ver a mis hermanos. Deseaba tanto volver. Encontrarme con todos.

El taxi donde me encontraba giró en una curva y pude apreciar el gran cartel que indicaba el nombre de mi hogar. Era tan bueno saber que ya estaba en casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. ¡¿Qué!

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de la historia creada por Stephenie, yo sólo inventé la trama de este fic. Aviso: Son todos HUMANOS.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Era tan bueno saber que ya estaba en casa._

Recorrí las calles de Forks, escuchando música en mi Mp3. Cada vez que escuchaba música, yo sentía que me trasladaba a otro universo. Un lugar en donde solo me encontraba yo, y las notas. Era mi lugar _feliz._

El lugar seguía igual que siempre. Todo estaba completamente verde. Así como lo digo, literalmente **verde**. Y como era de esperarse el cielo se encontraba encapotado, y ya podía sentir el rumor de la lluvia acercándose.

Suspiré cansada. Estaba ciertamente acabada. El viaje había sido agotador, pero era bueno saber que llegaría a casa en cualquier momento.

Mientras avanzábamos con el coche, pude ir divisando la vegetación natural que rodeaba la gran mansión de los Cullen, mi familia. La casa seguía igual de chocante, aunque cuando el coche comenzó a avanzar y a acercarse a la casa pude ver que el color era diferente. De seguro Mamá la había remodelado completamente.

¡Que deseos de ver a mamá y a papá! Y de ver a los chicos.

…

El auto estacionó en frente del porche. Bajé del auto, le pagué la tarifa, y saqué mi pesada maleta del interior del baúl.

El coche arrancó dejándome parada en frente de la puerta. Tomé la maleta con las dos manos, y hábilmente subí las pequeñas escaleras para poder tocar la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera golpear, la puerta se abrió súbitamente y dejó ver a una pequeña duendecillo con los cabellos color azabache disparados para cualquier dirección.

La duendecillo pegó un grito de emoción al verme. Muy típico de Alice Cullen.

¡Bella! – Gritó Alice – Oh, Bella. Que alegría volver a verte.

¡Alice! – Le dije yo sorprendida mientras la abrazaba cálidamente.

Bella, estás tan cambiada – Dijo, mientras me hacía pasar y nos dirigíamos caminando hacia el interior de la casa. Al decir que de seguro Esme había cambiado la ambientación, estaba en lo cierto. La casa estaba total y completamente renovada.

La iluminación era diferente. La ambientación del living había cambiado muchísimo. Ahora la casa parecía una típica mansión de época.

Dios, Alice – Le comenté a la duendecillo en silencio -- ¿Qué ha hecho mamá con este lugar? Está precioso.

Es verdad. Mamá ha hecho un trabajo excelente. Deberías ver tu cuarto ¡Es adorable! – Me comentó con una expresión de alegría.

Llegamos a la cocina y por el ventanal del patio pude observar a quienes se encontraban allí. Era mi familia.

Junto con Alice, salimos al patio. Todos los demás se dieron vuelta y sus expresiones cambiaron notablemente.

¡Bella! – Gritó Esme – Oh, Cariño – Me dijo mientras me abrazaba -- .Estás en casa.

La abracé cariñosamente. Al soltarme mamá, papá me abrazó.

Hija, que agradable que te encuentres ya en casa – Me dijo Carlisle mientras me daba una gran sonrisa.

¡Bells! – Gritó una voz claramente familiar, y lo único que pude ver fue como una persona muy musculosa se acercaba a darme un gran abrazo. Me hizo recordar a un oso.

¡Emmett! – Le dije, luego de que me soltará.

¡Belli Bells! – Me dijo mientras me observaba – No puedo creerlo. Bells, ya eres toda una mujer.

Un notable sonrojo comenzó a crecer en mis mejillas.

Ya se ha sonrojado – Expresó Emmett – Un punto para Emmett.

A ver si te corres, y me dejas saludar a mi hermana – Exclamo una maravillosa Rosalie, hermosa como la recordaba.

Rose – Le dije mientras la abrazaba – Estas tan guapa como siempre.

Oh, Bella. Te he extrañado tanto – Me dijo, luego de soltarme.

Yo también, Rose – Le contesté.

Busqué con la mirada a los otros tres integrantes de la familia, pero para mí desilusión ninguno de ellos estaba allí.

Jasper está viajando en estos momentos, ya que fue a visitar a un amigo suyo, que se ha casado – Me comentó Esme – June y Edward se encuentran de camino para acá.

_¿June y Edward?_, Pensé para mis adentros. _¿De dónde volvían ellos?_

Es cierto – Comentó Alice – Que Bella no sabe que June y Edward ahora están juntos.

_¡¿Qué?!_


End file.
